Up to the present time structural members have been connected together by means of two pieces of angle iron; one welded to each side of the beam. These angles frequently protruded past the end of the beam, and adjustment had to be made for the end of the beam being out of square. The beams were usually cut off to length, with a large friction saw and could be made up to 1/8 inch out of square on the ends, also this connection plate requires far less weld material because there are no outstanding leg of a clip angle to weld to the beam. The plate connection places all welds close to the connected beam and reduces eccentricities which could cause failure. A new invention to help fasten beams easier and to correct far out of square ends was most urgently needed.